


We Are The Hearts

by lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Smut, banta, im doing the thing where i name fics after what im listening 2 rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun pushes Junmyeon into one of the bathroom stalls after their concert ends, and the way he’s smirking at Sehun as the younger drops to his knees tells him that he was expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> woW i posted the xiutaochen fic like a half hour ago and now thiS   
> arent i good  
> this is a rlly short one im sorry but i wasnt gonna finish it if i didnt write it now omg,,,, enjoy tho,,

Sehun doesn’t like it when Junmyeon teases him; knocking his fist against the younger’s forehead or patting his cheeks like a child. He doesn’t like it when anyone teases him, but when his boyfriend coos at him he can’t help but feel embarrassed.

He clings to Junmyeon a lot, in the other’s defence, wrapping his long limbs around the shorter male’s frame, nuzzling his neck and whining for attention. Only when they’re at home though.

So when Sehun grabs onto the nearest person after Chanyeol had startled him, gripping their arm and holding it against his chest, he’s only mildly relieved to hear Junmyeon laughing from next to him.

The older reaches up to pinch Sehun’s cheek, making soft noises of appreciation before wiggling his arm free.

Sehun watches his boyfriend walk across the stage to where he’s needed and Tao snorts from behind him, pinching Sehun’s cheeks and imitating Junmyeon with exaggerated noises and kissy lips.

It’s not as bad with his best friend; he can easily push him away and refuse to talk to him for the remainder of the concert, all while the other follows him around during the space in between songs.

Sehun huffs in his boyfriend’s general direction, glancing around for someone he can stand with, eventually throwing his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun pushes Junmyeon into one of the bathroom stalls after their concert ends, and the way he’s smirking at Sehun as the younger drops to his knees tells him that he was expecting it.

Sehun rolls his eyes and tugs his boyfriend’s trousers down to his ankles, resting his cheek against his thigh and looking up, blinking slowly.

Junmyeon runs his fingernails along Sehun’s scalp and he moans quietly in appreciation, reaching up to palm him through his boxers.

He mouths at the bulge in Junmyeon’s underwear, hooking his fingers under the waistband and tugging them down.

Sehun’s always loved his boyfriend’s cock; standing pretty with pre-come beading at the head.

He wraps his long fingers around the base of Junmyeon’s cock, taking it into his mouth and closing his eyes, moaning around the head and not missing how Junmyeon bucks into his mouth.

He pulls away for a second to shift into a more comfortable position, letting his hands rest on Junmyeon’s hips before taking his dick into his mouth once again.

Sehun gets him off quickly because they have places to be, and he doesn’t want anyone to get suspicious.

He holds Junmyeon’s hips against the wall, even though he would love nothing more than for the older male to fuck his throat until he’s tearing up. Junmyeon’s too nice right now.

Junmyeon doesn’t appreciate the restriction, lazily batting at Sehun’s fingers in a half-assed attempt to allow him to move. Sehun doesn’t relent, only glaring up at his boyfriend with his cock in his mouth. Judging by the noise Junmyeon makes, it’s more arousing than intimidating.

“I love you on your knees like this,” Junmyeon gasps as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair, tugging at the brown locks.

In response, Sehun hums around his cock, the vibrations making Junmyeon try to move his hips away.

Sehun pulls off, replacing his mouth with his fingers again as he jerks his length quickly, twisting his hand at the base until Junmyeon is moaning hard, hand pressed against his mouth in a wasted attempt to keep quiet.

“Stop trying to fuck my throat, we have another concert tomorrow and if I can’t talk or sing, it’s your fault. What would I tell everyone?” Sehun grumbles, wrapping his lips around the head of Junmyeon’s dick and sucking.

“Tell everyone that I pinned you to the bed and fucked into you until you were screaming for more, then they won’t have to know that I came down your throat,”

“You promise me things like this, but I’ve never screamed for you to fuck me. So put your money where your mouth is, I thought you were rich,”

“I swear to god if you weren’t getting me off right now I would slap you,” Junmyeon growls and Sehun smirks knowingly.

“You shouldn’t hit your boyfriend, appreciate me because I’m about to do this,” Sehun licks his lips and Junmyeon’s about to reply but he’s cut off by a loud moan escaping his throat as he comes.

When Junmyeon opens his eyes, he’s met with the sighs of Sehun looking up at him while wiping Junmyeon’s come off his face.

“I think you wrecked my make-up for the night,” Sehun sighs, standing up and tucking Junmyeon back into his trousers after cleaning him up with Sehun’s creased shirt.

“Not like you looked any better,” Junmyeon shrugs, but takes Sehun’s hand when he offers it.


End file.
